sinsdistantstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Advent Ships and Structures
The Advent followed suit and upgraded their capital ship subsystems and created ships and structures to fill in the gaps like the TEC did. New ships and structures are listed in BLUE. Logistical Structures These structures produce income and resources, build your fleet, and allow you to expand your research, trade, and general influence throughout the galaxy. Special Abilities Trade Port - Resource Focus - cancels trade functions and drones start resource operations. Trade traffic not allowed in grav well. Neutral Structures Neutral structures are capturable and invulnerable. There are neutral Metal Extractors, Crystal Extractors, and Trade Ports and Trade Starbases. Tactical Structures These structures primarily provide static defenses for the gravity well. Some, however, offer up offensive capabilities and support your fleet in defeating your foes. Special Abilities Beam Platform - Synergy - range 6000 damage output +13% Hangar - Shield Bestowal - range 9000, shields restored 4/sec, shield points given to all things in range 750 Repair Bay - Repair - Antimatter cost 30, Cooldown 5, range 12000, duration 10, Hull repaired 30/sec Phase jump disruption - range 31500 phase jump charge up rate -700% - Tachyon Disruption - duration 30 damage 10 phase jump speed -50% ability cooldown rate -20% Antimatter Recharger - Recharge - antimatter cost 40 cooldown time 10 range 25000 max targets 2 * 4 * 6 duration 10 antimatter restored 6*6*10/sec Homing Mine - Phasic Cloaking - Detonate cooldown 1 range 300 damage 2205 * 2678 * 3150 damage 315 * 383 * 450 Deliverance Engine - Activate Deliverance - antimatter cost 200 cooldown 360 target promotes your culture briefly, friendly ships in orbit deal extra damage Targeting Control - Range 10000 * 13500 * 18000 max targets 10 * 20 * 30 damage retaliation -50% * -75% * -100%, damage 20 * 25 * 30 damage 60 * 75 * 90 Frigates Frigates are the core vessel of any fleet. They have broad duties and are therefor some of the most common ships around Special Abilities Seeker Vessel - Explore - Martyrdom - range 200 damage 250 - Infallible Jump Drive - jump interference immune - Sense Mines - cooldown 2 range 7000 - Lingering Presence - duration 300 * 600 Disciple Vessel Primary - Steal Antimatter - cooldown 10 range 6000 antimatter stolen 25 - Transfer Antimatter - antimatter cost 100 cooldown 30 range 5000 duration 10 antimatter restored 5/sec Illuminator Vessel - Deceptive Illusion - cooldown 180 duration 120 abilities disabled Missionary Vessel - Colonize - antimatter cost 90 cooldown 120 range 5000 - Integrate Derilict - antimatter cost 60 cooldown 60 range 1000 Cruisers Cruiser are larger then frigates and generally take on more specialized roles. This specialization makes them powerful, though less numerous then frigates because of their inability to fill multiple roles. Special Abilities Aeria Drone Host - Build (Fighter/Bomber/Homing Mine) Iconus Guardian - Shield Projection - antimatter cost 100 cooldown 20 range 5000 duration 30 damage shared 33% - Repulsion - antimatter cost 90 cooldown 20 range 7500 duration 30 antimatter drained 4.0/sec Slows Hostile Ships In Range Destra Crusader - Ruthlessness - range 3500 damage 1.5/sec to nearby enemies Talion Savior - Chrysalis - $1000 O100 C125 cooldown 10 range 1000 deploys starbase Herald Envoy - Diplomatic immunity - cooldown 90 duration 30 Invulnerable - Goodwill - boosts relationships - Cultural Assistance - cooldown 180 duration 60 relationship +0.10 culture spread rate +50% - Sacrifice - cooldown 180 relationship +0.60 - Quell Unrest - cooldown 180 range 2000 duration 10 allegience restored 0.0/sec Capital Ships The largest ships in a fleet. These behemoths pack a lot of firepower and are tough as nails. They're usually the centerpieces to the fleet and a primary target of the enemy. Experience Points Level 1 = 0 Level 2 = 200 Level 3 = 500 Level 4 = 900 Level 5 = 1500 Level 6 = 2300 Level 7 = 3300 Level 8 = 4500 Level 9 = 6000 Level 10 = 7800 Special Abilities Capital Ship Strike Craft Squadrons Strike Craft Fighter Squadron - Hull 40, Armor 1, Laser (1) Bomber Squadron - Hull 55, Armor 1, Beam (4) Elite Fighter Squardon - Hull 60, Armor 1, Laser (2) Elite Bomber Squadron - Hull 82, Armor 1, Beam (6) Homing Mine Squadron - Hull 100, Armor 1 EWS Bomber Squadron - Hull 55, Armor 1, Beam (1) Gunships - Hull 60, Armor 5, Laser (5) Special Abilities HMS - Deploy Fighter Mine - Cost 530/120/65 Cooldown 50 EWS BS - Nano Disruption - Cooldown 25, Range 2500 * 4250 * 7000, Duration 20, Hull/Shield regen disabled Gunship - Instill Fear - cooldown 25, range 1500, Duration 15, enemy hit chance -15% Civillian Craft and Other Structures Assembly Drone - Hull 850 Armor 0 Trade Drone - Hull 2000 Armor 0 Special Abilities Assembly drone - construction range 60 Communal Labor - Helps build speeding up construction for added cost Trade Drone - Karmic Retribution - bounty for killing ship 100 * 200 Transcencia Starbase Hull 3000 Armor 6 Shields 2000 Antimatter 0 Plasma Damage 98 - 106 Strike Craft - 2 (Fighter / Bomber / EWS Bomber / Gunship) Upgrades Abilities Jump Destabilization - Hull points lost 30% Antimatter removed 100% Mass Disorientation - Antimatter cost 100 coldown 90*105 range 8500*12000 duration 45*60 engines/maneuvering disabled weapon cooldwon rate -25% Meteor Storm - Antimatter cost 125 cooldown 30 range 15000 damage 500*750 Final Judgement - Antimatter cost 150 cooldown 60 range 40000 waves 4*8 planet damage 120 population killed 15